A deserializer circuit may be used in various applications, e.g., to convert a serial data stream to a parallel data stream. When the serial data stream originates from a remote transmitter and the deserializer circuit is part of a receiver, a reset signal for the entire system may not be available, and it may be advantageous to infer word boundaries in the received data stream from the data stream itself. Such a process may be referred to as word alignment.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for word alignment.